


moonlit soliloquy

by Lorentzade



Series: EmetWol Week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Self-Reflection, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorentzade/pseuds/Lorentzade
Summary: [emetwol week : day 1 "light"&"dark"]Alas, this is not the youthful fervor of love - it is the bittersweet pain of loving the Wanderer, knowing that your time together is always too brief.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Series: EmetWol Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922239
Kudos: 4





	moonlit soliloquy

You know that, when morning light comes, he will be gone from your arms again.  
You can hear those slow breaths against your skin, and you could almost swear that your heart is soon going to leap out your chest by the way it's pounding.  
Alas, this is not the youthful fervor of love - it is the bittersweet pain of loving the Wanderer, knowing that your time together is always too brief.   
So, you hold him tight, and tighter again, softly veiled by the stillness of night - this pacifying darkness soothes your anxieties.  
How ironic it is - the Sun's most faithful companion, dreading the moment dawn will gently tint the room with the start of a new day.  
A rebel strand of his hair falls down, tickling his nose, and you smirk for a moment as he nestles closer like a newborn chick.  
The only witness to this tender instant is the Moon, poking curiously from a little gap between the heavy curtains.  
"If my symbol is the Sun, doesn't this mean that you're my cherished Moon?"  
In front of his dazzling laughter and earnest eyes you couldn't bring yourself to contradict this musing, sweetest among all of his love-struck allegories.  
But, no. You don't want to be his Moon - you don't want to chase endlessly after his shadow, clutching to a single ephemeral dream of morningtide.  
You would rather be the Sky in which he treads, guardian of his solace, perpetually by his side.

Those thoughts of a wayfaring life lulled you to sleep without realizing it, and it is only because of the shuffling sound of bags being packed that you understand that the accursed time has come.  
Although you know he prefers to leave without a goodbye, you can't stay still any longer - your gazes meet, and this time it is crystal clear that you're not the only one that finds this routine of farewells unbearable.  
So, you both let no words be spoken - a kiss is going to be enough.  
And when the door closes and the sound of his steps dies out, alone with your aching devotion, the light of sunrise on your bare shoulders feels mercilessly cold.

**Author's Note:**

> written for emetwol week! it's kinda short bc i had to rush it a bit, as i didn't realize it started on sunday and not monday but i somehow managed!!  
> as always, i'm not a native speaker and i apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
